jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.07
'''Episode 7' is the seventh episode of ''Jamestown '' Season 1. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by David Moore, and premiered on SKY 1 on June 16, 2017. Synopsis Henry acquires many new friends as he presents his new found riches to the townfolk. His return pushes Alice to take drastic action. Jocelyn asserts her newly acquired power over Temperance. Plot reveals to Silas Sharrow that his brother, Henry, has returned to Jamestown.]] Henry Sharrow returns to his brother, Pepper. The eldest is impressed by the work of his brothers. Pepper informs him that Silas and Alice are married. He doesn’t seem surprised. Pepper states the Sharrows will have the best farm in all of Virginia but Henry assures him things are about to change. Henry reunites with Sir George Yeardley, Secretary Farlow and Marshal Redwick. He claims to have found silver up into the mountains. Redwick tries to pressure Henry into giving up the silver to the Virginia Company while Yeardley states the silver must travel to England to be verified. Henry insists he wishes to retrieve the silver and bring it back to everyone in Jamestown. Meredith Rutter immediately aligns with Henry. Once outside, Verity Rutter spits on Henry’s face and claims he doesn’t deserve the blood that runs through his veins. Alice sees Henry and James Read stands between them to prevent the man from approaching her. Alice runs off. Meredith apologizes for his wife’s behavior. Silas Sharrow and Chacrow scour through the woods in search of Henry. The Pamunkey warrior asks Silas about his relationship with his older brother and remarks that he fears Henry. Henry and Meredith visit Christopher Priestley’s apothecary. The doctor informs them how they can purify the silver. Meredith suggests they involve James Read in their endeavor. Once outside, Jocelyn Castell approaches and tries to take advantage of Henry’s new riches. However, he dismisses her. Alongside Verity, Alice reports the rape to Secretary Farlow and Marshal Redwick. They refuse to take action and accuse Alice of trying to steal Henry’s fortune. Mercy spots Henry in town and believes him to be the devil. Henry and Meredith visit James Read’s shop and ask for his help. The blacksmith agrees to build him an oven of bricks and clay and filter the silver as long as he leaves Alice alone. Meanwhile, Silas confesses to Cracrow that he didn’t helped his brother when the explosion occurred because he raped the woman he was supposed to marry. Cracrow then reveals that Henry has returned to Jamestown for he saw the lie on Matachanna’s face. Silas rushes off to his boat. points her dagger to her rapist, Henry Sharrow, but doesn’t have the cold heart to kill him.]] While at the tavern, Henry receives a visit from Farlow. He tells him about the rape accusation from Alice and insists he’ll need someone to guide him through the politics of being wealthy. Henry dismisses Farlow. Meanwhile, Jocelyn visits Temperance Yeardley and opens the black box, showing her the Portuguese gold map. She threatens to expose Yeardley’s dark deeds unless she delivers the letter she’s to receive from England. The following day, Alice finds Henry by the river and points her dagger on him. He tells her he has already been punished for his crime and uses his face as evidence. She cuts his chest and runs away. Henry takes the dagger to James Read and promises he’ll pay for it. Governor Yeardley tries to talk Henry out of pursuing the silver for it’s too big of a task for a single man. Henry points out the townsmen are happy to help. Verity bashes her husband, Meredith, for keeping company with Henry. Redwick threatens Henry out of the silver business by claiming he’ll hang for his time with the Appamattuck. Henry recalls the men of Jamestown will never let that happen. Silas returns to Jamestown and seeks Henry at the tavern. He apologizes to his brother but Henry passes by without a word. Silas returns to his farm and is scolded by Alice for leaving her. She forces him to sleep outside for the night. Temperance witnesses her husband duplicating the Portuguese gold map and asks him how he came by it. Yeardley doesn’t give her a proper answer. The next day and while gathering with Edgar Massinger, Redwick and Farlow, Yeardley tries to force Henry into lying to the townsmen that he had a map. He agrees if Massinger gives him one of his farms. Massinger refuses. Silas talks to James Read about his troubles. James urges him to speak to Henry. James Read manages to transform Henry’s metal into a silver coin and the entire townsfolk celebrates. The governor, however, does not and follows Henry into the tavern asking him if the doctor could test it. Silas is harassed by other men and Alice dismisses them as cowards. Yeardley speaks with Redwick in private and orders him to set up a search party for the silver. Redwick asks about the map and Yeardley denies having one. Farlow pays Redwick a late night visit and ridicules him for teaming up with the governor and insists they must play on all sides. In the morning, Meredith discovers that Verity has left him. Meanwhile, Christopher has a plan to test the metal. Mercy accidentally starts a fire while fabricating candles and is rescued by Henry. He gets her out but is stuck inside. Silas runs to save his brother. Mercy kisses Henry on the cheek and the townsfolk cheers for him. Later on, Christopher tests Henry silver and it’s discovered to be worthless. Massinger mocks him and other men laugh. Silas tries to comfort his brother but Henry unleashes all of his anger on him, until James Read pulls him off. Yeardley pulls out the Portuguese gold map, tosses it to the ground and demands Redwick to cancel their expedition. Jocelyn realizes she’s in trouble now that the map has been destroyed. Henry collapses into a deep state of depression. Gallery 1000.jpg 24abf6fcaf14eb34dbb76dc13b0fa5ff_1498748736.jpg 150243.custom.jpg 7.jpg Alices1ep7.jpg 89218d85894117cbe24cbae5815bbc80_1498748789.jpg 136643.b34d9101-370e-40b3-9a93-8b4eef4ca068.jpg henrysharrows1ep07.png Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Sophie Rundle as Alice Sharrow * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Gwilym Lee as Samuel Castell * Jason Flemyng as Sir George Yeardley * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy Recurring Cast * Shaun Dooley as Reverend Michaelmas Whitaker * Tony Pitts as Edgar Massinger * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow External Links * "Episode 7" script written by Bill Gallagher Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes